Valentines Day Surprise
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome's getting expensive romantic anonymous gifts & poetry sent to her & goes nuts wondering who it is, little does she know it's a certain hotter then hell taiyoukai she knows well, Valentines day she gets a big surprise" Comedy LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

A/N **Jazzie1122** I'm still working on the Sessh/Kag Christmas fic I promised you sorry I'm so late I didn't

forget ya, Kag's been getting anonymous gifts, on Valentines day and she gets a big surprise Sessh/Kag

**Valentine's Day Surprise**

**By Raven 2010 **

**Gifts courting and romance**

Kagome has been receiving anonymous gifts and is going completely bonkers wondering who is leaving them for her and sending them to her, and unbeknownst to her a sexy male she knows is watching her

The first day Kagome arrived home from work and found a big bouquet of red roses mixed with lilacs her favorite flowers in a fancy crystal vase sitting next to the door to her house the card attached to them said

_**To my goddess my angel sent from heaven above it is only you to whom I wish give all my love, I promise to earn your loyalty if you agree to be with me, kisses hot enough to send me happily to my grave this hunger for you I can no longer withstand my soul I beg you to save**_

_**from your guardian angel**_

Next day received a box that was delivered to her while she was at work with a rose red sexy silk and lace lingerie trimmed with black lace baby doll with matching panties and two fancy crystal glasses with a bottle of the best most expensive champagne the card with it said

_**Your a goddess and your sexy body this baby doll will grace and bring a light to your angelic face, for your touches I pine I only want to make you mine, on a cold winters night as we snuggle and sip champagne by the fire light let me keep you warm while I hold you tight**_

_**Love your guardian angel**_

Kogura worked with her at Taisho Corp and was the notorious loveable wise ass Sesshoumaru was the boss, Inuyasha was Kogura's partner in crime the two always had wise cracks for every occasion

"Wow I can't believe this" Kagome said

"Can't believe what? Asked Kagura

"Take a look at this" Kagura looked then a big bright smile lit her face "Yes and this stuff is not cheap" Kagome stated

"Well Kagsy I'd say he's a man of wealth and refined taste whose crazy over and very serious about you" Kogura said

"You think so?

"Hell yeah you see the gifts he's giving you" Kogura said

"I guess your right"

"You know Kagome I bet he's really hot absolutely dreamy and very well endowed" said Kagura while batting her eyes

"Kogura is such a perv but you gotta love her" said Sesshoumaru to himself

"Well if and when I ever find out I'll tell you" Kagome responded then winked

"Then you can ride him giddy up" Kogura teased

"Your such a perv but you are my very close friend" Kagome teased

"Guilty as charged and proud of it but then you've known that for years now"

"Inuyasha came in alright you wenches what's going on? He teased

Kogura told him all about the gifts "some guy is really hot for and into our Kagome" Kagura said

"This is going to be good little brother's comment ought to be hilarious he usually has one for everything" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Ooooo rooty tooties Kagome's going to knock some booties" Inuyasha joked

"An Inuyasha classic he never fails" thought Sesshoumaru

"Wait wait Inuyasha you forgot something"

"Yeah Kogura like what?

"Ride the baloney pony"

"Or better yet fur pie will ride a horny guy" Inuyasha teased

"No no no she'll erase the little man from outer space" you know what the little man is right Yasha?

"Well duh" Kogura what about this? He will plug up the leaking hole with his 12 inch pole"

"If she's sticky he'll slip her some dicky" Kogura Teased

"When she is sick he'll take her temperature with his dip stick" Inuyasha added

"When she lets him in he will absolve her of all sin" Kogura said

"He'll feel merry when she pops his cherry" Inuyasha joked

"Oh what a treat sweet meat"

"Oh yeah Kagura she ain't running dry cuz her cooch was well oiled by that lusty guy_" _Inuyasha ragged with a perverted grin

"Oh my god's they're sick" Sesshoumaru mumbled with a grin

"You freaks better sleep with one eye open tonight or you might wake up dead in the morning" Kagome promised

"Aw come on Kags we only do it because we wuv you sooo much" Kogura teased

"Why the threats Kagsy baby? You know you don't mean it" Inuyasha taunted batting his eyes

"Oh my little Yashy washy" do I make promises I never keep? Kagome said smiling evilly

"Kagome why are you smiling like that? And stay over there keep your distance, your giving me the creeps" Inuyasha said

Then Kagome came at him with a rolled up newspaper and whacked him across the ass while chasing him "oh don't run Inu baby" she teased

"Why me? I'm just an innocent kind caring helpless young hanyou ouch the pain I will never sit again" Inuyasha teased

"Smack that ass smack that ass you'll learn some class when I smack that ass" Kagome sang

The next day another delivery came Kagome opened a small box inside was a diamond on a sterling silver chain necklace and matching earrings Inuyasha Kogura Sango Kouga and Miroku all gathered around to get a look the card inside said

_**My beautiful sexy angel with chocolate eyes that hypnotize with one look you could put a man in a trance and make him long for romance, full of a fire that makes me burn with desire and can melt ice your loving caring and worth every sacrifice and I am willing to pay any price**_

_**Love your guardian angel**_

"Kagome I know I rag on you but I think this guy is serious and by the looks of it he is playing for keeps" Inuyasha said

"Yup" the others agreed

"Do you really think so Yash?

"Kags I am a man I'd only do this for a chick I was serious about"

"Me to" Kouga and Miroku agreed

"Well I have the same opinion from 3 males so it's true but I wish the hell he'd just make himself known already, you know what the weird part is he seems to know exactly what I like" Kagome said

"Yeah Kagome I bet he's really handsome and hot prime beef cake" Sango commented

"Hm if Kagome only knew" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Hey Kags if he's hot like Sesshoumaru and you don't want him" can I have him? Kagura teased hearing that shocked Sesshoumaru

"Hah and they call me a letch" Miroku commented

"No Roku your more of a perve" Sango ragged him

"Gee thanks"

"Come on Sango cut the guy a break, he can't help it he was born horny" Inuyasha ragged

The following morning when Kagome opened the door to leave for work she found a box next to the door, she picked it up and opened it inside was a sexy long rose red her favorite color velvet dress with black shoes and a note wear these for me valentines day

That morning when she arrived at work on her desk she found an envelope and when she opened it there was a beautiful card with a red heart outlined with silver glitter and a pink rose in the middle, inside was hand written in calligraphy

_**Roses are red and the sky blue but none of these things my love are as lovely as you, nothing on earth can compare to your beauty, I long to kiss your sweet full lips and one day touch your sexy round hips, every night my dreams are filled with you catch and hold me and never set me free I have no wish to flee I am yours for all eternity**_

_**Love your guardian angel**_

"Ah damn sexy bastard" Kagome said in a teasing way

"What? What's going on? Kagura asked

"Yeah tell us I cant stand the freakin suspense" Said Sango

"Okay you nosy broads come have a look" Kagome replied and let them read the card

Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga just had to get a look and did "Oh shit Kagome this guys in love with you and I aint joking I'm as serious as a heart attack, I think it's somebody who knows you to" Inuyasha said

"He's right Kags" Kouga agreed

"Should I start planning a wedding Kagsy" Miroku teased

"Ass" Sango said then gently smacked Miroku upside the head

"Yes that's definitely love" Kagura said

"Kagsy's got a boyfriend Kagsy's got a boyfriend" Inuyasha razzed he said nothing but by the calligraphy suspected who it was sending Kagome gifts "I know that style of Calligraphy anywhere" he thought

"Yes and when I meet him and if we like each other I am going to ride him into the carpet and back out again" Kagome said

"Hm it seems her suitor in serious trouble and my favorite kind death by miko long and slow" Sesshoumaru thought

"Ooooo must have been a long time now" are somebody's pipes rusty and in need of cleaning and oiling? Inuyasha razzed her and batted his eyes

"Yasha go buy a skateboard wait till rush hour on the highway then go play in the traffic" Kagome teased

"Yeah but then I may never come back alive sniff sniff you don't wuv me no more" Inuyasha said feigning tears

"If I didn't wuv you I'd never suggest such a thing" Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru was enjoying the whole thing but wanted to have some fun before Inuyasha knew it he was in a headlock with Sesshoumaru giving him a noogies

"He loves you he loves you not ah we don't know hehehe" Sesshoumaru joked and laughed

"Damn it Sesshoumaru" what are you 12? Inuyasha said

Inuyasha got Sesshoumaru to let go then at lightening speed grabbed hold of the big glass of ice coffee that was sitting on Miroku's desk and poured it down Sesshoumaru's back ice and all

"He loves you yes he do" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Ahhh Inuyashaaaaa you dick your dead" said Sesshoumaru

"Oh no big bro I don't think so hehehe" Inuyasha replied and laughed then ran like hell

Later that day at lunch most of the staff ate at their desks, when Inuyasha returned from the bathroom he sat down on his chair and when he did a pop was heard in seconds his crotch was wet and blood red, Sesshoumaru had put a small dye filled balloon on his chair for him to sit on Sesshoumaru came out of his office

"Attention attention lady with a period she needs kotex pads and tampons stat" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh yeah I'll give you lady with a period you fucker" Inuyasha screamed

"Now now now I know PMS is a difficult thing but you must maintain control at all times" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Ooooo you bastard" Inuyasha screeched and Sesshoumaru enjoyed every minute of the chase

"Oh Yashasuki" what's the matter baby are those nasty hindering PMS cramps slowing you down sweetie pie? PMS or in your case should we say PBS meaning Pre Bitch Syndrome? Sesshoumaru taunted

"Yeah you cunt when I get hold of you I'll show ya PBS get back here Sessnatchmaru" Inuyasha snapped

"No way" do I look brainless to you Inupussy? Here Coochyyasha fetch boy I mean girl" want some pamprin for that cooch ache of yours?

"Fuck you Sessdicklessmaru"

"You leave my dick alone and out of this he's an innocent bystander and has nothing to do with it" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Deadweenymaru I'm gonna make a wench outta you" Inuyasha threatened flexing his claws

"Better then being you Buttlessyasha" gee what's it like being ass less?

"Oh shut up you two I can't take any more I'm freaking dying from laughing to hard" Jaken said while laying on his back holding his stomach and stomping one foot laughing

"Bite me" both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison and kept running

"S sorry I don't like d dog meat" Jaken choked out

"Come on Missyyasha speed it up I'm getting old waiting" Said Sesshoumaru

"Ah ya ain't been laid in so long it's time you went and choked your chicken" Inuyasha wise cracked

"So that's why your right hand is so weak all the time" are you going to give us a demonstration little brother? Come on PMSyasha keep up" Sesshoumaru taunted

Miroku Kagome Sango Kouga Kagura and the rest of the staff all doubled over laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not come back till quitting time both panting and exhausted

**Pranked and spanked a brotherly war and a Chinese surprise**

The next morning all the staff arrived at work and Inuyasha was there a half hour before the others, Sesshoumaru had told them that he would be late that morning so Inuyasha had ample time to p set his trap, Miroku surmised that his sneaky hanyou friend was up to something devious

Sesshoumaru came in pushed the elevator button the doors opened he got on and went up to his offices on the third floor, when it stopped he exited the elevator and went in "Good morning children" he teased the staff

"Good morning dad" they joked

"Any messages for me? He asked

"No" Kagura replied

"Okay thank you"

Sesshoumaru went to and opened his office door and all at the same time the second he set one foot in he was hit with foul smelling water that was placed above the door on the inside and stepped in cement glue that was in a thin plastic sack and burst when Sesshoumaru stepped on it

"Good one little brother" Sesshoumaru said all to calmly

"What? What are you thanking me for Sesshy" Inuyasha said knowing how much Sesshoumaru hated being called that by men

"Well ya can't do shit to me your glued to the floor hehehe" Inuyasha gloated

You would think that wouldn't you? Sesshoumaru replied

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Ah my poor little hanyou wanyou your forgetting something a very important but simple well known thing"

"And what might that be Sesshykins"

"Oooh you'll soon find out" Yashana"

"Ahhh Inuyasha if I was you I'd run now and fast" Miroku warned

"Yeah mutt face start rollin before it's to late" Kouga added

"Ah relax ya bunch of pussies lord Itchymaru ain't gonna and can't do shit" Inuyasha said cockily sitting back in his office chair with his feet up on the desk

"Inuyasha you are to dumb to see that your screwed" Sango said with a grin

"Inuyasha haven't you figured it out yet? Its so easy and a commonly known thing think man" Kagome said they all waited for a few seconds

"He can slip ou" Miroku started to say but never got to finish

In a flash Sesshoumaru was out of his glued to the floor shoe and on Inuyasha like a rabid dog, The poor unprepared hanyou swiftly found himself turned over the knee of a now sitting Sesshoumaru getting a good old fashiond butt whipping

"Fuuuck Sesshoumaru ow ow ow you skanky ouch mutt let me go" Inuyasha snapped

"Yes as I was saying you forget that he can slip out of his shoe" Miroku reminded

"Shut it ow monk" Inuyasha got out

"Sorry little brother I cannot release you, you very much lack manners class boundaries and respect" Sesshoumaru said in a cheery tone

"Soon you will be thanking Sesshy for your spanking, and if you are very nice maybe he will give it to you twice" Kagura taunted

"Shit why didn't I remember about the shoes? Come ow on Sesshoumaru ow my fuckin ass is ouch burning" Inuyasha said as the paddling continued

"So little brother it is a burning ass you have" Sesshoumaru said and suddenly stopped at the same time

"So your gonna let me go then? Inuyasha asked in a sugary sweet tone

"Yes right after"

"After what? The suspicious hanyou inquired

"After we cure your burning problem"

"No no no fuck that Sessh just let me go and we'll call it even okay"

"Nonsense little brother I'll not leave you to suffer"

Next thing all to soon Inuyasha found himself sitting on the floor of the shower in Sesshoumaru's private bathroom in his office with ice cold water from the shower head drenching him from head to toe, and at the same time the rest of the staff heard

"Yeooooooow, Sesshoumaru you fucktard I'm gonna fuckin kill you"

"Now now now Yasha you said your ass was burning and we all know cold water is a wonderful reliever of such things"

"Fuck you ya Inu bitch"

"Really must you speak of yourself in such a way? It really is uncouth" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Wench" was Inuyasha's only reply

"Hm you gave me water so I gave you water in return now we're even" Sesshoumaru said

The day after Sesshoumaru arrived at work all smiles happy with the revenge that he'd gotten on Inuyasha the day before, he greeted his staff with a cheery good morning and they did the same then walked toward his office

"Hey Kags why do I just get the feeling that the shit is going to hit the fan? Kagura asked

"Well you know Inuyasha"

"Yeah mutt face did something I can feel it, I do not know what it is but we should all stay out of the way" Kouga stated

"Ah hah" everyone else agreed

"Hey come to think of it I haven't seen Inuyasha yet" Sango added

"Oh shit dog breath is hiding it's gonna be big" Kouga said

Sesshoumaru closed his office door walked over to his desk and sat down the second his butt hit the chair it hit the floor and his desk exploded showering the room with splinters of wood everywhere

"Inuyashaaaaaaa" Where are you, you little ass wipe? Sesshoumaru bellowed

Then suddenly the office storage room door flew open and the laughing hanyou ran for his life "How do ya like me now bitch? Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru using his demon abilities flew past everyone so fast all that was seen was a streak of silver passing by, Sesshoumaru eventually caught Inuyasha flew to pulled the cover off of then dropped him down into the sewer

"Have a nice trip see you next fall" Sesshoumaru said "Oh and before I forget after you find your way out kindly bathe before returning to the office"

"Shit Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha in the sewer" laughing Kouga managed to get out

"Hey and I got the whole thing on camera and this and everything else they did" said Hiro one of the building security guards who was buddies with Kagome and the others

"Great next time Inuyasha does something we can black mail him" Miroku teased

"Yeah we just simply threaten to put it on the internet" Kagura stated

"Don't worry you'll all get copies" Hiro promised

"Thank you" they all said in unison, Sesshoumaru had another big surprise planned

Inuyasha found his way out of the sewer and used every alley and side street he knew to get home without being seen, when he arrived in the last alley just two buildings away from home and a hot shower he saw two policeman on patrol

"Oh fuck, great the cops" why me and now? Come on come on go go go leave already will ya" Inuyasha grumbled

They showed no signs of leaving anytime soon then the poor weary hanyou was finally forced to climb up and run across the roof tops, he made it home and immediately made a beeline to the shower and was in heaven enjoying soap water and cleanliness, after he finished he burned his clothes in the fire place

Inuyasha had hot coffee and a nice hot meal, while sitting at the table eating millions of revenge getting ideas filled his devious mind and an evil smile crossed his lips, he suddenly heard something wiz behind him before he could turn to look he felt something with a sharp point hit his but

"What the fuc? He started but never got to finish before he entered into a deep sleep

"So you thought to try again little brother, ah good old tranquilizer darts never fail" why do you never learn when to just give up? Sweet dreams" Sesshoumaru said with an evil smile "Okay men he's all yours take him away"

"Yes sir" Kenji the head of Sesshoumaru's shipping department said

"Are the private jet and the crate ready? Sesshoumaru asked

"You know it boss" said Kenji's assistant Sarutobi

"Good job men, my friend David Chan will be waiting for you when you arrive you are to give the crate to him" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Boss I have got to hand it to you, you really go all out" Kenji praised

"Yes Kenji this is Sesshoumaru's infamous surprise mystery trip, ah I almost feel sorry for the poor young pup, but it's so funny I can't stand it" Sarutobi stated

"Hm I thank you for the praise men, as for little brother he was a fool to think that I would not know that he had further plans against me" Sesshoumaru stated smiling evilly

"Boss who's David Chan? Kenji asked

"He and his family are long time friends of mine, David loves a good practical joke" Sesshoumaru answered

Late that day Inuyasha woke up he found himself inside a large wooden crate, thinking he was hallucinating he rubbed his still sleepy eyes then looked again, a sudden burst of fear fury and the need to escape mixed with severe confusion filled and over powered him, in one move he stood and broke through the side of the crate freeing himself only to be greeted by new faces and a new strange place

His beautiful golden eyes went wide his face drained of all color and he was speechless as he looked at the new people wondering who they were, they smiled at him pleasantly and this only confused him more, Inuyasha continued to look them over while searching for the words then he found his voice

"Excuse me who are you people? And where am I? Inuyasha asked

"You are with me and my family" David Chan answered

"Hah Chinese? oh crap" where am I? what state am I in? Oh man I don't speak Chinese I am so screwed" the panicking hanyou said "Oh hell I gotta find a phone then I can call a cab and go home"

Playing his part with perfection David said "You are at my home with my family and I" in Chinese

"I'm sorry man I don't speak Chinese and you don't' understand Japanese I think, I gotta go"

Done toying with the about to flee hanyou David decided to drop the bomb and in Japanese said "You are in China"

"Whaaaaaaat? Oh you gotta be shitting me? Sesshoumaruuuuuuu you bastard when I get you I'm gonna rip your face and a few other things off" Inuyasha bellowed

Then in a flash a hand latched onto one of his ears pulling him down forcing him to have to walk bent over "You will not act as such on my fathers lands, you lack manners and patience and I will teach them to you" David's beautiful 19 year old daughter Mai said she had waist length black hair face like a saint dark eyes and a luscious full figure

"Ow ow my ear, hey you speak Japanese to" Inuyasha said

"Yes Chinese English and Japanese, now you will not continue in this manner" she replied

"Oh great a female Sesshoumaru you sound just like my brother. Okay fine ya can let go now" He said "Ah come on I'll be a good boy"

"I am going to enjoy this to much, Sugimi my old friend I hope your watching your son and my daughter and enjoying it" David thought

"You will come with me your lessons start now" Mai said still holding his ear and led him away, Inuyasha was in for a few fun filled days, David called and told Sesshoumaru

**The card a request and a valentine's day surprise **

It was officially Valentines day and Kagome was at work sitting at her desk when a delivery man arrived with a huge bouquet of red roses and lilacs with a card attached a small box wrapped in fancy silver paper and another heart shaped box full of fancy chocolates, Kagome took them from the delivery man thanked and wished him a happy valentines day then gave him a five dollar tip he was shocked thanked her and left

As always Kagura and the others gathered around to see what Kagome's latest gifts were, first she removed the card from the flowers then put them in a vase opened the small box and inside was a sterling silver diamond bracelet she read the card

_**Wear this with your red dress and the other things tonight please have the champagne chilled and ready? I will meet you at your house tonight be ready for me as I am for you all my love**_

_**Your guardian angel**_

"Whoa Kagsy tonight's the night" Kagura teased

"Yeah it's nooky nooky time" Miroku ragged

"We so gotta get him laid then he'll shut up" Kagome joked

"Hey I get my fare share" Miroku replied

"Hey where's mutt face? He's usually right here making with the wisecracks" Kouga said

"You know come to think of it he never came back the other day after his dip in the sewer" Kagome stated

"Shit you don't think Sessh finally snapped and killed him do you?" Sango said

"Nah" Miroku responded

"Besides that'd be to quick and merciful, and we all know a pissed Sesshoumaru is not a merciful Sesshoumaru" Kouga added with a sadistic grin

"I think someone knows something or at least suspects something" Miroku stated

"Ya got that right, give me a sec I'm gonna make a call" Kouga said then made a call after a few seconds of conversation he burst out laughing then ended the call" Okay now I'll tell you what my source told me" he did

"Ohhh shit" they said and cracked up

That day with Sesshoumaru's permission Kagome left work a little early went home, she relaxed and took a long hot bath using her lilac rose soap she wanted to smell extra good for her mystery man, she finished rinsed off then wrapped her hair and body with towels, after she dried off she put on the lingerie dress jewelry and other things Sesshoumaru had given her

5:30 pm her doorbell rang when she answered three men were standing there for a second she looked past them and saw a catering truck parked there "Hello my name is Kurama an this is Juro and Asano, we work for Kakashi catering service we were sent to bring you a delivery" he explained

Kagome noticed the 3 devouring her with their eyes "God I love men" she thought "From who?

"We do not know only our boss does and he's not telling" Kurama answeed

"That's okay guys I have an idea who it is" Kagome replied

They went out to the truck and came back with trays of food and started setting them on the table, Kagome lifted the lids and saw shrimp lobster beef rice various vegetables fruits and the fanciest Japanese deserts she'd ever seen her mouth was already watering, Kagome was in awe her mind raced a mile a minute wondering what her mystery man looked like

"Okay miss were all done now and have a happy valentines day" Kurama said

"And happy valentines day to the three of you as well" Kagome said

"Thank you"

"May I say if you were unattached I'd take you for myself, the guy who has you is one lucky dog" Kurama complimented

"Thank you handsome" Kagome replied

The three handsome caterers left, a few minutes after they were gone at exactly 6 pm her doorbell rang again "What the hell" Kagome muttered

She opened the door to see two more delivery men with a crate "Hello we have a delivery for a miss Kagome Higurashi" the man said

"Yes I am her"

"Would you please sign here? then we will bring it in"

"Sure" Kagome replied and did

The two large men put the crate on a dolly and wheeled it in they set in the middle of the her living room, the man then handed her a key that's when she noticed there was a lock on the front of the crate and that it was hinged like a door, the men wished he a happy valentines day she thanked and wished them one then they left

"What the hell? Who the hell would send me a crate? Kagome said "Inuyasha if this is one of your tricks you had set up in advance and just now had sprung I am so gonna kill you"

She walked over to the crate and with great anticipation mixed with curiosity put the key into lock turned it and opening it and that's when she heard something move inside, and all at the same time she heard a playful whine looked then saw the most beautiful silver white dog the size of a great Dane staring at her

"Woof woof" he barked low and playfully

"Wow you are a beautiful one aren't you" Kagome praised

And Kagome suddenly found herself tackled but not knocked to the floor by a very happy loving standing on his hind legs with his front paws on her shoulders dog, he sniffed a few times then licked her neck

"Hey hey hey I love you two but I am not on the menu, besides I've got a date tonight and I hope that you will behave when he gets here" Kagome joked

He gave two small playful low whines and continued licking her neck, Kagome took hold of him with the intention of gently getting off her and back down on all fours again, then before she knew what hit her lips were on hers and she was in the arms of her sexy dreamy gorgeous boss Sesshoumaru who also swiftly plunged his tongue into her mouth and was wearing only light weight sky blue silk slip on pants

"Holy crap the dog was Sesshoumaru, might as well enjoy this he's so hot and good with his hands and either that huge long thing poking me is a log or he's very happy to see me" Kagome thought while his hands roamed her body

He began kissing her neck "Hm miko you were saying earlier that if it was one of my brother's pre planned tricks just now being sprung you were going to kill him" and what of me? Sesshounaru playfully asked

"Hah? who? What?

"Hm it seems you have forgotten already" he kissed his way down to her shoulder reached up slowly unzipped then slipped her dress down "And what of me? He asked

**Lemons start**

"What of you? You ask, Just screw me till I cant walk then we'll be even" she teased

Sesshoumaru slipped her dress down past her waist and watched as it fell to the floor "As you wish" he said then removed her lingerie cupped her full breasts in his large hands then lovingly sucked them like a hungry pup he slightly pulled back "Do you want me? He teased

"Yes kami's yes"

Kagome kissed him hard then trailed kisses all the way to his nipples gently sucked and licked them at the same time, she then nipped and kissed her way to his waist and swiftly slipped his pants down past his sexy hips grinning as they fell to the floor then discovered he wasn't wearing any underwear and the size of his manhood surprised her

"He's all yours now to do with as you please" Sesshoumaru teased "Does he pass inspection?

"Pass inspection that thing should have it's own zip code" Kagome joked

Sesshoumaru cupped her ass in his hands and began to gently massage it earning him a moan, Kagome reached a hand between them stroked his shaft and fondled his balls he groaned loving the feel of her warm gentle hands and the rose lilac scent she carried, Kagome kissed him hungrily in an instant she was on her back on her bed with Sesshoumaru between her legs while still kissing he slipped inside her

Kagome arched her back and thrust her hips "Sesshoumaru don't stop, I don't care it's my first time keep moving"

"Yes my miko, you feel even better then I imagined"

"Ah Sesshoumaru more"

"You are mine Kagome" he said while he continued moving in and out "I will give you pleasure such as you have never known before" He said lovingly with confidence

"Sess, oh Sesshoumaru"

"Come for me Kagome, let me hear you cry out in pleasure"

"Harder" she said while holding onto him as if for dear life then _**"Yes yes yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_she screamed while first male given orgasm took her into another world and 2 more immediately followed music to his ears

Sesshoumaru again took her lips in another hot searing kiss she moaned, their breathing became heavy and soon turned into gasps "Sesshoumaru I wanna feel you come"

Then it started _**"God's Kagome"**_

"_**Sesshoumaru ahhhhhhhhh" **_

Quickly his fangs sunk into the crook of her neck her change and the combining of their powers was instantaneous making their bodies glow, she sprouted fangs then followed her instinct to bite him, he continued to pound into her hard and fast while they rode out their unnaturally long releases, a long time after it ended

"Hello mate" he playfully greeted

"Nice to meet you mate" she teased then kissed his neck in a second he was hard again

"Again? She joked

"Well I am a dog woof woof" he playfully replied

"That's okay I love dogs, guess I'll have to fuck you then" she teased in a flash Kagome had him on his back and was riding him mercilessly

"Ooooo gods woman I have never known such pleasure as you are now giving me" Kagome feeling kinky licked his neck while roaming his body with her hands "Oh damn it's too good, Ka Kagome Fuck me"

"Sesshoumaru you are unbelievable" she said then slammed down onto him hard making him arch his back in sheer ecstasy

"_**Kagome I..I love yooooou" **_he said as a massive release hit him hard and long and she was right with him

After she asked "Sesshoumaru for how long?

"A long time now" How do you feel about me?

"Well I have been attracted to and cared a lot about you for a long time and wanted you, but I never thought you'd go for a human, that's why I never really had any interest in other men" she replied

"I wish I had done something sooner" he said

"Yeah I can think of something" Kagome said while on her hands an knees waving her butt at Sesshoumaru, then he was behind and again inside her riding her fast and hard, they rested for a while then headed for a shower

Kagome soaped Sesshoumaru's hair and body then slowly worked her fingers through his long silky hair and over his body he was in heaven "My turn mate" he said

Sesshoumaru lovingly repeated her actions while he stood behind her beneath the warm running water, he kissed her neck while his hands traveled down her body then Kagome felt his finger slip inside torturously working her nub swiftly making her mindless with lust, then just as fast she found her taiyoukai on his knees in front of her with his long hot tongue plunged deep within her

"_**My dear sweet kami's yes Sesshoumaru yesss" **_she cried out while she came

Kagome leaned her back against the shower wall panting and exhausted, several minutes later she backed Sesshoumaru against the wall kissed him then her lips traveled down his chest next thing he felt her hot mouth encaseing his shaft, she slowly moved up and down it making him insane he came so hard that he thought he'd pass out

Before Kagome could form her next coherent thought she was lifted up off her feet placed against the wall and held up with Sesshoumaru inside her and her legs around his waist "Oh hell yes Sesshoumaru fuck me"

"I intend to do so until neither of us can move" he said smiling evilly

"Ooooo Sesshou" before she could finish his lips were on hers in a crushing kiss and soon both came long and hard

**Lemons end**

At the office Sesshoumaru's employees were all roaming aroung wearing big smiles, neither Sesshoumaru or Kagome had been seen or heard from for days they all knew what had happened and were deliriously happy, after Kagome had left work early valentines day Sesshoumaru took Miroku aside and asked him to be incharge and run things during his absence Miroku happily accepted

Over two weeks had passed Kagura was talking and joking with the others when Inuyasha came bursting through the door with a beautiful woman right behind him

"Alright where's that bastard Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha barked

"Ooo somebody's got a knot in his pipeline" Kouga razzed

Little did they all know that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had arrived at work an hour early and were in his office hidden behind his barrier and had just finished an hour long mating session, Sesshoumaru dropped his barrier then heard Inuyasha's ranting, he swiftly opened his office door and stepped out all there gasped surprised to see them there

"I am here fool" Or have you lost those supposedly keen senses of yours? Sesshoumaru ragged with a grin

"What? you've got your nerve you had me shipped to the middle of china, so fuck you ya bastar" Inuyasha never got to finish

Mai had him by one ear bent over "Did I not tell you that you will not act as such any longer without reason? She said

"Oooch damn wench let go" will ya? Inuyasha whined "You act and talk so much like Sesshoumaru it's creepy stop doing that"

"Hm little brother I see you've met Mai" she is lovely isn't she? Sesshoumaru said

"Kiss ow my ass" Inuyasha said with Mai still holding on to his ear "You know her?

"Yes lord running mouth Mai's father and ours were friends for centuries, David his family and I have been friends for many years" Sesshoumaru stated

Inuyasha sniffed "You and Kagome? So you finally got laid ya bastard" Inuyasha razzed with a smirk

"Mated then married to be exact" Sesshoumaru answered

"Hah?

"You heard me correctly little brother" Sesshoumaru said "Hm and by your scent you are also mated as well"

"I can't believe it Sesshoumaru with a human and a miko, a human and you" did hell freeze over and the world come to an end while I was gone? Inuyasha said then fell silent in state of shock his face turned snow white

"Ah mutt face quit being such a drama queen" Kouga said

"It is good to see you again Mai" how have you been?

"Very well Sesshoumaru" and you?

"I am well, I am honored to have you in my family welcome"

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru and Kagome" everyone said in unison

"Thank you" the mates replied

"Hey Mai nice to meet ya and congrats, good luck with mutt face" Kouga said with a wolfish grin

"Yes Mai is a saint" Sesshoumaru added "She is a perfect match for Inuyasha yes she is so much like me in some ways we could be brother and sister, but though she does not show it she is wild and hot headed like Inuyasha and it very rarely shows but I have seen it on occasion" Sesshoumaru told them

Inuyasha came out of his shocked stupor "Hey bastard I don't give a rats hairy ass newly mated or not I am not about to let you get away with shipping me to china like a pice of pottery or something"

Sesshoumaru said nothing he knew what was about to happen so did Kouga and Kagura they all scented it "Oh for fuck Inuyasha Taisho give it up already will you, bitch bitch bitch we just became mates and all you can think to do is run your mouth" Mai yelled

"Eeeeeee" geez wench what's with you? Inuyasha said with his cute little ears pinned flat against his head

"I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours, many fun uses" Mai said

"Gulp, uh oh" Inuyasha said then turned bright red

"I..I..I don't know what she's t talking about" the poor embarrassed hanyou stuttered

"Ooooo so mutt face has a very talented mouth" Kouga taunted "Who would'a thought he uses it for something other then bitching"

"Now now now Kouga he cannot help it he just likes to taste things" slurp slurp" Miroku added

"Shut it ya nutless eunich's" Inuyasha retorted

"Little brother feel no shame you are a dog after all" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Speaking from experience are we sir tongue's a lot? Inuyasha needled

"You will never know and I will never tell hehehe" Sesshoumaru responded and laughed

"Finger lickin good" Sango and Kagura got in everyone laughed

"So mutt face do ya take that with hot sauce"

"Kougaaa ya mangy wolf I'm gonna kill you" Inuyasha snapped then lunged for him

In a split second Inuyasha was thrown over Mai's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried off "Don't kill him to much Mai" Kouga said to their retreating forms

"Seems little brother forgot Mai is an Inu ookami her father is an Inu lord and her mother an Ookami warrior, he will never be able to win or out do her" said a smiling Sesshoumaru

Mai Kagome Kagura and Sango became the closest of female friends, Inuyasha constantly drove himself nuts trying to find out what they were scheming, and Despite Kouga Miroku and Sesshoumaru's warnings to stop he would not so they finally gave up and watched as the girls in retaliation tortured him


End file.
